The Light of Palastasyia
by Aslan's Author
Summary: In the Land of Palastasyia an evil tyrant rules, magic is banned by the evil King. The rightful heir to the throne has been missing since the day she was born and has been raised in secret by the last of the magical guardians; this is her journey and her quest to regain her throne.


The Light of Palastasyia

Chapter One

The man paced up and down the polished floor of the hall, he anxiously wrung his hands through his perfect blonde hair waiting for the sound he was so desperate to hear. The guards of the palace were stationed in the hall gleaming in their shining white armour, they did not move a muscle as their King continued with his pacing.

Cries were heard from the room at the very end of the hall, they were echoed off the walls causing the King to stop dead. He slowly started smiling and ran down towards the room, he entered through sparkling golden doors and stopped as he saw his wife lying in their bed holding something wrapped in blankets.

"My King" The royal physician said spotting him in the doorway

"Thank you Porstus, thank you for everything" The King responded still looking at his wife

"Just doing my duty sire, you have a beautiful baby girl"

The King smiled and moved towards the bed, his wife smiled as she approached. She like her husband also had blonde hair; the only difference was that hers was much longer. She smiled as the King approached; she slowly sat down beside her and looked into his daughter's face who had fallen fast asleep in her mother's arms.

"What should we call her"? The queen asked

"Centuries ago there was a warrior princess named Larina, she was said to be the most beautiful person in all of Palastasyia" The King informed

"Larina, I like it" The Queen said smiling at her new born daughter

Suddenly shouting was heard out in the hall, footsteps could be heard against the stone floor. The doors to the room burst open and a man walked straight in, he looked similar to the King however his hair was light brown instead of blonde.

"Caccus what are you doing"! The King bellowed

"The Naruca have been spotted, there heading this way"

The King stood up from the bed and stared at his brother's face. The Naruca were monstrous creatures that killed and destroyed everything in their path, however never before had they dared attack the Palace.

"Caccus send for the Nairas, tell them to meet us in the great hall" The King ordered

Caccus bowed his head and left the room to carry out his brother's command. The King turned to his wife who still held their new born daughter in her arms; she was still asleep unaware of the current danger heading straight for them.

"What are we going to do"? The Queen asked

"Lockdown the castle and hope that the Nairas will find a way to stop them" The King answered

"Do you think it's wise to leave our fate in the hands of the Nairas"?

"It's the best choice we have, besides what use is having magical guardians to aid you if you don't trust them"

The Queen nodded as the King turned and headed for the great hall, hopefully the Nairas would be here shortly. But when he entered the great hall there was no sign of anyone except of Caccus standing by one of the many windows staring up at the sky and gripping the hilt of his sword which hung in its sheath at his hip.

"Did you send for them"? He asked

"Yes, I sent a dove they should be here any moment" Caccus replied

Just as Caccus had finished speaking twelve white lights suddenly appeared in the hall, causing the two brothers to cover their eyes. When the lights stopped their now stood twelve more men wearing white cloaks and hoods which covered each of the men's faces.

"We received a dove requesting we come to the palace immediately" The one of men said removing his hood to reveal a man with short grey hair and grey eyes. The rest of the head followed him in removing their hoods.

"Thank you for coming Ramus" The King said

"So this is how it works, the King calls and we come running" interrupted another man, he had jet black hair which he had put into a pony tail.

"Silence Darchi" Ramus growled

"The Nairas are ancient guardians tasked with protecting Palastasyia; we are not some King's lap dogs"

"I said silence"! Ramus yelled turning to stare at Darchi

Darchi looked at Ramus with such fury in his dark eyes, however he said no more. Ramus turned back to the King and Caccus who were watching anxiously, Darchi fell back into his place among the other Nairas but continued to glance at Ramus.

"Why did you send for us"? Ramus asked the King

"The Naruca are moving this way, they are going to attack the palace" The king informed

All the Nairas looked worried at this revelation, eleven of them all turned towards Ramus who had fallen silent. They watched him looking for some kind of hopeful solution; however it seemed that Ramus did not have one.

"They have never attacked the palace before" Darchi whispered

"I know, but they are heading this way we don't why" Caccus replied

"It seems our fears are happening" Ramus muttered

Everyone looked at him again; he looked worried which was always a bad sign. Ramus was considered to be the wisest and most powerful out of all twelve Nairas, if something worried him then it was something to be feared by all.

"What fears are you speaking of Ramus"? Asked the King

"We have always suspected that someone who has knowledge of dark magic has been controlling the Naruca" Ramus explained

"So you're saying that whoever this person is, they are now powerful enough to attack us"?

"Yes it seems so" Ramus said

Everybody stayed silent looking at one another, no one wanted to admit it but every single one of them was afraid. Ramus seemed deep in thought; if somebody was controlling the Naruca then it seemed they believed that they would be victorious so much they had ordered the attack on the palace.

"We will defend the palace, it will take every single one of us to defend the palace" Ramus said

"My men are at your disposal Ramus" The King informed giving a little bow

"Thank you, but I'm afraid only our magic will be able to stop them" Ramus replied

Ramus then turned and started speaking to the rest of the Nairas; however Darchi moved away from the rest of the group and moved over to the window. Ramus saw this and watched him out of the corner of his eye as he relayed instructions to the rest of them.

"Darchi, what are you doing"? Ramus demanded

Darchi didn't answer; instead he turned around and began laughing. He was wearing an evil smile and his white cloak turned to black. The other Nairas all wore looks of horror; they seemed to be stunned and could not talk properly.

"Darchi"? "It was you"?

"Yes Ramus, I am the one leading the Naruca" Darchi replied

"Why"?

"Because the Nairas have grown weak, answering the calls of King's so eagerly. I have embraced the darkness and I have seen how much better this world will become if the Nairas no longer existed"

Everybody had their eyes fixed on Darchi; nobody knew what to do or what to believe. Ramus however looked furious; he took a step closer to Darchi who smiled even more at the movement he had made.

"Come now Ramus, are you going to try and fight me"? Darchi asked

Ramus didn't answer he instead turned to the rest of the Nairas and nodded to them, they all nodded back and raised their hands towards Darchi who for a minute looked surprised.

"Well that answers that question" Darchi whispered

The king and Caccus stood where they were watching the events which were happening right in front of them. Darchi raised his arm and waited; Ramus looked at the other Nairas one last time before a white shining light blasted out of his hand and headed straight for Darchi.

Eleven more lights came from the hands of the other Nairas and headed for Darchi as well, however Darchi reacted fast and a black light came out of his hand and intercepted the white lights in the air.

The black light pushed the white lights all back towards the hands of their castors, who screamed in pain when the light hit their skin.

Ramus looked at his hand and saw a burn mark; Darchi truly had become more powerful. Darchi smiled even more and looked at the other men around him.

"Fools, you cannot fight the darkness" Darchi shouted in triumph

"Watch us"! Ramus growled

However before he could react Darchi and risen up into the air and seemed to start oozing black smoke from his now black cloak. The smoke flew around the room and in between all of the men including Caccus and the King.

The Nairas began screaming in agony and collapsed to their knees, the king and Caccus watched scared and confused as they seemed to be fine. The smoke seemed to disappear just as quickly as it appeared the Nairas all slowly made their way back to their feet all of them looking shaken and pale.

Darchi landed back on the floor and seemed to be struggling to breathe, however he had bright smile which could not be a good sign. Ramus raised his hand at Darchi but nothing happened, that caused Darchi to smile even more.

"Yes Ramus, I have taken all of your powers"

"Impossible, nobody has that kind of power" Ramus replied

"The darkness knows no limits" Darchi yelled as more black smoke erupted from his cloak and once again wrapped around the men. There were screams from the men as the smoke temporarily blinded everybody.

When the smoke cleared only Ramus, the King and Caccus remained the other eleven Nairas had all disappeared.

"What have you done with them"? Ramus demanded

"Look at the floor" Darchi replied

They did and gasped as they now saw eleven pile of bones now scattered upon the polished floor. Ramus looked at Darchi with so much horror; he could not believe that one of his Nairas had turned so evil.

"Darchi, how could you"?

"Easily"

Darchi raised both his hands and two jet of black light fired out of his hand and hit Ramus directly in the chest causing him to hit the wall on the other side of the wall. He then rose up in the air and had time for one last look at the King and Caccus before he burst into flames and turned into nothing more than ashes on the floor.

"Now my King I hear you have a new born daughter, tell me where is she"? Darchi asked walking towards the two brothers.

"Why do you want to know" The King asked his voice shaking

"Yes how rude of me, you see I came across an ancient prophecy which was made a long time ago. It said that the first Princess born in seven generations will become the Light of Palastasyia, the one who will finally defeat the Lord of Darkness once and for all"

"You think it's my daughter"? The King asked although he already knew the answer

"Yes your daughter is the first one born in seven generations, but I'm afraid the Lord of Darkness cannot be defeated he will bring peace and prosperity to the realm" Darchi informed

"Don't listen to him brother, he will not take her" Caccus exclaimed drawing his sword

Darchi sighed and then clicked his fingers; a spear appeared out of thin air and impaled Caccus through his torso. He dropped his sword and his eyes opened wide before he collapsed dead.

"Caccus"! The King shouted dropping to his knees and shaking his brother's body

"He is dead, now where is your daughter"? Darchi asked pointing his hand at the King

The King ignored him; Darchi looked annoyed but smiled as he fired a jet of black light straight at the king. However just as the light was about to hit him a flash of white happened and the king was gone.

Darchi looked around the hall; there was no sign of the king anywhere. Darchi let out a cry of fury; he heard screams from outside and looked out of the windows, he saw many black beats crawling over the walls and attacking the many people of the palace. He smiled as he saw the Naruca doing what they were supposed to before he turned and began to head to the stairs, he had to find the King.

# # #

The King opened his eyes to find that he was back in the hallway where his room was; he hurried down it still wondering how he had gotten there and burst into his room where his wife and daughter were still lying in the bed.

"What's going on out there"? The Queen asked

"It's hard to explain, but we need to leave" the King answered

"What do you mean we need to leave"?

"Were in danger if we stay here" said the King

The Queen looked at her husband with disbelief in her eyes, she did not know what was happening which caused her to be more afraid. She slowly got out of the bed still with her Larina wrapped up in her arms.

"Where are we going to go"? She asked

"Somewhere far away from here" he answered looking out of the window

She nodded but still felt uncomfortable with this new plan, she turned to the doorway only to see flash of black light happen before her. When she looked again she saw a man in a black cloak standing there, she screamed as the man gave an evil smile.

"Darchi, please let us go" The King begged

"You know I would, but since I am a true servant of the lord of darkness I'm afraid I can't do that"

He then raised his hand and pointed it at the King, a lasso of fire sprung from his fingertips and wrapped around him. The King screamed at the top of his lungs, he gave one last look at his wife and daughter before he burst into flames.

"NO"!

Darchi looked at the Queen, his smile growing more and more. He clenched his hand into a fist and pointed it at her, black light shot from it and circled around the Queen like a cocoon. The Queen tried to move away from the light found herself rooted to the spot as Darchi slowly moved towards her.

He reached through the light and took Larina from her arms; the Queen could not move a muscle so she couldn't stop him.

"I'm sorry your highness, but this needs to happen" Darchi said as his right hand turned into a silver blade which he plunged straight into her chest

The Queen fell to the floor and slowly closed her eyes as the man who had now taken her daughter stood over her.

"Now my lord, you will rise again without anything to stop you" Darchi whispered looking at the baby which had woken up and had begun to cry

There was then a flash of white light, Darchi turned to see another man standing there wearing a white cloak of a Nairas. Darchi surprise obviously showed as the man smiled, Darchi quickly hid his shock and tried to see the rest of the man's face.

"Who are you"? Darchi demanded

"I'm the thirteenth Nairas" the man answered

"There is no thirteenth Nairas"!

The man gave a small laugh; Darchi growled and fired another jet of black light from his hand. However just it was about to hit the man a white transparent wall appeared from out of nowhere and shielded him.

The black light rebounded off the wall and fired back at Darchi diverted it towards the ground where it exploded causing many bits of floor to fly around the room.

The man then fired a jet of white light which hit Darchi in the chest and fly across the room. Larina was thrown up in the air but the opened his hand a rope sprung out of thin air and wrapped around the baby and slowly pulled into the man's arms.

Darchi looked up to see the man holding the baby in one arm; he gave a small smile and then disappeared in a flash of white light. Darchi screamed in fury once again as the Naruca finally burst into the palace and began to kill anyone they came across.

Smoke could be seen on the hill where the man stood holding baby Larina; he slowly turned away as the tyrannical reign of Darchi begun. However word soon emerged that the Royal Princess had escaped, everybody slowly began silently praying for the day when the Light of Palastasyia will return and take the throne which now belonged to her.


End file.
